mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Megaman Deathrush
MEGAMAN DEATHRUSH, THE BEST GAME I COULD THINK OF (based off of SIBRE) Robot Masters #Rewind Man (TIME) #*He's one of the first boss fights fought in the whole game, the easiest one if you know his moves. He simply runs around and shoots projectiles. However, after 5 seconds, he will create a past self which will copy his original moves. At half health, he'll erase all history and now basically, after 5 seconds, creates a past self, and after another 5 seconds, creates another past self. He'll also pick his moves randomly, sometimes jumping, sometimes shooting, sometimes jumping AND shooting. And let's face it; he might jump to the middle of the screen up high and will shoot 5 normal projectiles, so watch out. #Celestial Man (SPACE) #*Oh yes, a space boss! Their's very low gravity in his stage, and particular he FLIES. Yeah, he flies. The annoying part is, his afterburners are dangerous. When he starts rolling, he's going to basically land towards you like a meteor. Not to mention, he can also throw off asteroids towards you. He also has a ring revolving around him, ready to take you down, at ANY TIME. The ring acts like a shield & a weapon. Weapons Their is another button for charging. SO YAY! Charging is another button. #Past Shot - Decent weapon. Mega Man shoots a bullet. However, if moving, the shot will repeat itself for 5 seconds. When charged, Mega Man shoots an energy version of himself, which will rewind 10 times, dashing forwards. #Asteroid Ring - Throws out asteroids which act as a shield while holding down. Let go to release the meteors. When charged, the asteroids are now meteors which shoot stars at enemies. AND IT'S... TIME FOR THE LETHAL VERSIONS OF ROCKMAN & FORTE MIRAI KARA NO CHOUSENSHA ENEMIES #Gatling Man #*The more lethal version of Dangan Man... and yes, he can shoot while launching himself. Extremely poweful, he'll also fire out 10 Rockn Vulcans at you. Watch out, since he usually SHOOTS you now and likes surprise attacks. #Grill Man #*More lethal version or Konro Man. Yes, the same attacks, but instead of firing Flame Mixer, he basically spins around with TWO FLAMETHROWERS. Also, he can sometimes slam the ground, causing fire shockwaves to come. And because he's based off of the grill, he shoots burning meat at you... ridicolous, but powerful! #Conditioner Man #*It's Airconman, but again, more lethal. He basically now sucks super-speed, making it POSSIBLY inescapable, and then fires out projectiles, possibly sucking up Metalls. He'll jump into the air lots of times, firing tornadoes which has a possibliity of landing you into (not lethal) spikes. Just beware of his new attacks, being throwing sand balls at you and BONUS: MegaMan VS The Forces of Wily HERE ARE THE "ROBOT" MASTERS #Bowser (Weapon: Koopa Kick) (Location: Bowser's Castle) #King Dedede (Weapon: Gordo Launcher) (Location: Dream Land) #Lotso (Weapon: Race Wheel) (Location: Dat School from Toy Story 3) #Ecolo (Weapon: Puyo Lob) (Location: Primp Town) #Jack Skellington (Weapon: Pumpkin Scare) (Location: Christmas) #Knuckles (Weapon: Chaos Ball) (Location: Emerald Hills) #Your Worst Nightmare (Weapon: Phantom Mixer) (Location: Pac-Man World 1/2, Pac-Man Party, and the Spectral Realm) #Block Mmmmmmmmmman (Weapon: Destructive Missile) (Location: Repliforce Airforce) #Ganondorf (Weapon: Warlock Punch) (Location: Breath of the Wild) #Rumpelstiltskin (Weapon: Time Takeaway) (Location: Alternate Reality Shrek) #Four (Weapon: Zappie Laza) (Location: Numberblocks) #Pyrosphere (Weapon: Boom Fire) (Location: Volcano) #Cagney Carnation (Weapon: Vine Carrot) (Location: Forest Frollies) #Duck Hunt (Weapon: Aim Shot) (Location: Gameboy) #Titan Dweevil (Weapon: FC/ST/MP/CB) (Location: Distant Planet) #Alakazam (Weapon: Psy Beam) (Location: Pincushion Plains) #Octobot King (Weapon: Killer Wail) (Location: Space) #Mugly (Weapon: Rampage Stomp) (Location: Jungle) #Dr. Neo Cortex (Weapon: Mine Hover) (Location: Fake Crash's Castle) #The Witch (Weapon: Green Sucker) (Location: Castle of Illusion) #Sanic da Hegehog (Weapon: Sanic Dash) (Location: Rainbow Road) #Tobias (Weapon: Clay Missile) (Location: City in Peril) #Sans (Weapon: Bone Raiser) (Location: The Underworld) #Little Mac (Weapon: Haywire Uppercut) (Location: A Great Stadium) #Darth Vader (Weapon: Light Shotgun) (Location: Death Star) #Wario (Weapon: Wild Swingding) (Location: Black Jewel's World) #Plankton (Weapon: Power Punch) (Location: Death Beach) RAIL TO WHATEVER BOSSES #Tina the T-Rex #Cuphead #Crawdaunt #Metal Shark Pppppppppppplayer #Dame Tu Cosita #Phantom Train WILYLAND BOSSES #Doppelganger Arle #Mr. Patch #Photo Negative Mickey #Boss Rematch #Susie FINALE! #Wily Capsule #Mega Mech Shark #Void Termina & Eviler Energy Robot